


Pieces of Persona

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short fics featuring characters from the Persona series, mostly 3 . Some yaoi. Some not. Some VERY mature. Some not so much. Elizabeth, Minato, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Someone In Mind

Someone In Mind

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 603

Characters: Elizabeth+Main

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3

Summary: Main and Elizabeth notice particular kinds of sex toys. Elizabeth is quite naturally curious.

Notes: I named the main character Musica. Would you believe that this is my first Persona 3 fic? For kink_bingo: Pegging/Strap-On.

* * *

"Ohhh! These are interesting," Elizabeth said while she walked around the shelves that contained particular kinds of sex toys.

Musica stood nearby, almost frozen while she gawked at the fake plastic penises held with straps that opened and closed using clasps or buckled or whatever else he simply couldn't think of. He completely froze when Elizabeth looked directly at him.

"What are they?" She asked innocently enough.

"They're strap-ons," Musica answered all too quickly.

"And what purpose do they serve?"

He really wasn't entirely sure since he never used them himself nor did he ever ask any of his friends if they ever used any. So, he was stuck with guessing. "They for penetrating. If someone doesn't have a penis, they just use one of those. It's basically for people who want to know what it feels like to, uhm, get inside someone else."

"Wow!" Elizabeth picked up a large purple strap-on. "Would these be used by women?"

Musica shrugged. "Usually, but not always. Some men like being penetrated or they use those things as extenders. Something like that. I've never used one." He looked around. "Can we go somewhere else?"

But, Elizabeth obviously had other ideas because she picked up another one that looked smaller than the rest. "This one is peculiar." She frowned at the tag. "This is a gag? How does that work?"

Musica wanted to vanish. "It's for the mouth. If someone wants sex in a kinky way, then a strap-on mouth is one way to go about it, I guess. Like I said, I don't use these things myself."

"Would you like to?" Elizabeth inquired. "I'm honestly very curious."

Musica looked down, imagining a strap on around his chest, and Elizabeth on top of him pushing herself up and down the piece of plastic or rubber or whatever such devices were made of. He'd be unable to see much of her, except for her pinkish blonde nether region opening and closing around it. She'd look powerful above him while she rode on him, probably unable to see him at all. He quickly shook his head.

"I don't think so. Honestly, I-well," Musica sighed. "I like other guys."

"I see," Elizabeth picked up yet another pegging device. "This one must go around the chest." She frowned. "If you were ever with anyone else, would you use something like this?"

"I doubt it." Musica answered simply enough. "I tend to prefer using what I have."

"You mean you're never curious about things like this?"

"No, not really. I mean, some of them look cool, or even interesting, but I like using my own things. I don't find it appealing to wrap one around my hand or use it for my mouth." Musica looked around, hoping no one he knew was anywhere near either one of them. "I'm curious about the chest one because sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have someone on top of you that way."

"Wow!" Elizabeth moved closer. "That sounds interesting. Is it because the item would be strapped over your heart? Like an extension of your lifebeat moving inside someone else? Who do you have in mind for this? Surely not me, right?"

Musica wanted to leave, and yet he found himself practically glued to the floor. He thought of one person, a certain someone who wore a long scarf, but quickly shook his head. "I don't know who. We should get going."

"You're right." Elizabeth thankfully agreed. "But, not before buying one of these. I do have someone in mind."

For a moment, Musica wondered who, but he opted out of asking.


	2. Someone in Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgin Again

Virgin Again

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 616

Characters: Elizabeth+Main

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3

Summary: Main and Elizabeth notice particular kinds of purity devices. Elizabeth is quite naturally curious.

Notes: I named the main character Musica. Would you believe that this is my second Persona 3 fic? kink_bingo: chastity devices.

* * *

Another time, another date. Musica went on dates with Elizabeth of the Velvet Room fairly often because he liked what she had to say about things. She questioned everything and didn't care if she stood out in her blue elevator attendant's clothes. She walked around as if everything had an answer to her constant questions. They found themselves in a different sort of sex store-one that sold things that "kept one's purity."

"I can see why people would use something like this," Elizabeth said while her boot heels echoed on the tile floor. "It's great way to protect one's self from being violated or to control who gets to 'deflower' you. I think they're powerful." She lifted one that contained a pouch. "This must be for men. I always thought that virginity was more precious in women." She shrugged. "Not the first time I've been wrong. These are most intriguing."

Musica never knew chastity devices existed beyond funny movies or books that only mentioned the idea. "Would you use one?" He asked.

"No. I don't see the need to." Elizabeth stopped at a set of rings. "I have other ways to protect my virginity." She winked.

Musica remembered that she worked in the Velvet Room, a place where one summoned powerful beings regularly. He didn't doubt for a single moment that she was more than capable of causing great harm to those who would even think of defiling her.

"Are you a virgin?" He suddenly asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered as quickly as he uttered the question. She smiled. "Are you?"

Musica lowered his eyes, not out of shame, but a slight regret. "Yes, but I don't intend to stay that way for long."

Elizabeth's blue eyes widened. "Really? Who is it? I understand if you don't want to say."

"It's someone from school."

"A girl?"

Musica shook his head. He dreamed of the boy in the yellow scarf, white shirt, dark pants, black boots.

"Oh," Elizabeth stood close to him. "A boy." She shrugged. "I doubt I'd know him. I wonder if he would use any of these devices."

"I hope not," Musica replied. He spotted the rings Elizabeth stood by. "Those are for women, by the way."

"What? These rings?" Elizabeth picked up a set. They were silver and intertwined together by one dividing platinum chain. "These aren't for ears, are they? There's more than one, so they're not just purity rings." She frowned. "What are they?"

"They're purity rings, alright, but women these days don't want something that makes it hard to do other things, so they use those rings to pierce their labia closed."

Elizabeth gaped. "Wow. That's most intriguing. Pain to seal their virginity, pain to remove them, but the pleasure that follows must be quite exquisite if she consented to having them removed. It'd be interesting for ritual sex, that's for sure." Elizabeth sounded wistful. "Slowly remove the rings, opening the labia part by part, and look at the now exposed clitoris. Push that little button while removing more rings. Slip inside the vagina, feeling its virgin secretions. The orgasm that eventually follows...hmmm...I'd like to be a virgin again just to use these."

"If you like that sort of thing," Musica answered. "I've never heard of anyone using them. Certainly not guys, that's for sure."

"I'd like to buy these, excuse me." Elizabeth grabbed the rings and briskly walked to the checkout girl. She easily afforded the fortune those rings must have cost.

When they walked outside of the store, Elizabeth strode with a purpose and a sort of empowerment that Musica didn't know she'd feel.

"You're going to use those?" He asked.

She answered only with a smile.


	3. Human PostIt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Post-it?

Human Post-it?

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 605

Characters: Elizabeth+Main

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3

Summary: Main and Elizabeth discuss writing on the body. Or, rather, Elizabeth talks all about it.

Notes: I named the main character Musica. Would you believe that this is my, er, nevermind. kink_bingo: writing on the body

* * *

"Now this is interesting," Elizabeth said while she stopped in front of a tattoo parlor. About a few feet away sat a girl who held her arm out while another girl painted symbols on her with an ink that Musica knew very little about. "Those aren't tattoos, are they? I mean this place is for such permanent symbols, but that's not what the girl in question is getting."

"No," Musica agreed. "It's called henna. They use some kind of ink mixture and then jot a lot of symbols on hands and arms. They're really pretty, but temporary. I think they last for about three weeks."

"I see." Elizabeth rolled up a sleeve and removed a pen from a pocket. She wrote "henna", along with the name of the parlor on her forearm. When she noticed Musica watching her, she laughed. "I don't have a notepad on me."

"I do that sometimes too," Musica answered.

"Don't you think it feels rather sensual?" Elizabeth asked as they walked toward another part of the plaza. "I mean, the pen moving across the skin, the ink remaining for as long you wished, and when you're done, you simply wash it off."

"I never thought of it that way," Musica said, wondering what else she found 'sensual'. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

"Sometimes I imagine a super close-up of the tip gliding across my flesh." Elizabeth moaned quietly. "I think its interesting. Plus, it's as pleasurable or painful as you wish. I mean, can you imagine if you jab words on yourself? Dot the 'i' and cross the "t" with a certain kind of stab. Some people like that sort of thing. It's like getting a tattoo, only not as permanent."

Musica barely knew what to say about all that. "I never actually thought of it that way. Usually, I write notes on the palm of my hand. They can be used as 'cheat sheets' during tests. Or human post-its. Something like that."

"Post-its?" Elizabeth blinked. "Those sound nice. Can someone actually be a "post-it?"

"Not exactly."

"Have you ever written on someone else?

"No, I haven't." He knew what she was getting at.

"Do you ever want to?"

There it was. Almost like clockwork. "Not really." Musica never thought of writing on anyway, and when he wrote on himself, it was for utilitarian reasons, not for any kind of sensual feeling.

"I think it'd be interesting if someone wrote on my back." Elizabeth looked up the partly cloudy sky. "I'd like the feel of it. I'd like to see it up close. The pen across me, moving against me, maybe tickling me. I could only imagine the ink between my shoulder blades, down my back, maybe somewhere below that. All of the ink emblazoned on my flesh. I know I'd be grinding my pubis against the bed while someone wrote poetry on me, while I imagine the close up of flesh denting to the pen. Maybe he'll use that henna. Maybe I'd get a beautiful design while I came on the bed sheets."

Musica's mouth stayed open while she spoke as if they were in private. He wondered if anyone heard them. What if Akihiko walked by? What about Misturu? Or worse-Yukari? Worst of all-Ryoji?

"Er, we're in public," he finally said.

"Ah yes! We are." Elizabeth agreed. "I got a little carried away, didn't I? I'd like to find someone willing to write on me."

"Now that I think of it, so do I." Musica replied, picturing himself writing a book on Ryoji-kun.

"Who?"

Musica simply grinned. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually."


	4. Nice Form of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice form of control

Nice form of control

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 520

Characters: Main + Elizabeth

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 3

Summary: Elizabeth is curious again.

Notes: Would you believe-never mind. As mentioned before, I call main "Musica" even though I know that the canon name is "Minato". kink_bingo: fucking machines

* * *

Musica just gawked at the chair with a hole cut in the center of the seat. He saw the button and the dildo beneath the hole. Even a child could figure out what this thing did to someone who chose to sat on something like that. Elizabeth simply looked at it, her blonde hair poking under who blue hat.

"These things look simply marvelous," she said, stalking around the store like she wanted to buy everything in it. "Sometimes I think that sex is the real mother of invention."

/No comment/. Musica thought, never even knowing that such things existed. He saw one machine that required a person to lie down while some conveyor belt thing rubbed them or something. He didn't know. He saw another that was clearly for a woman. He couldn't help but imagine Elizabeth strapping it to her thighs, pushing a few buttons, and then moaning as the rubber dildo moved inside her as fast or slow as she wished.

"It's a nice form of control, don't you think?" She asked. "Put this on, buckle thing, turn a knob, a dial, or push a button. Then, it'll do as you please, batteries included."

/This woman knows no shame/. Musica didn't dare say what he thought, but he had to admit that everything she said sounded incredibly hot. "I've never seen any of this before."

"Really? But, this shop stands out in this district." Elizabeth looked around, running her hands over a fake labia. "Look at this one. Instant vagina-just add lube. Isn't it great? I'm surprised you've never heard of this place."

"I just don't think of things like this," Musica replied, really wanting to be somewhere else. "I don't know about any of my friends either." He suddenly realized that Mitsuru would be the most likely person to invest in such items. He didn't know why nor did he know if she would get the faux phallus or the female parts. Maybe both, he learned the easy way never to ask.

"Sometimes I think about what would happen if one of these things were to malfunction." Elizabeth held her hands behind her back, almost like a small child. "I heard of one scary story about a dildo shooting a knife out of its hole, almost killing the woman who used it. Scary, eh? She would have 'fucked' in a very bad way. What if she were a guy? Would that be even more scary?"

Musica never heard of such a story, and never wanted to. "I don't know. I just don't indulge in things like this."

"Of course. Flesh is your indulgence, but our bodies are like machines, you know." Elizabeth slid her gloved fingertips across Musica's neck before heading towards the store clerk. He shivered at her gentle touch, and wished that she were Ryoji-kun.

When they finally walked out the store, Elizabeth grinned. "Aren't you going to ask what I bought?"

"One of those machines, right?"

"Of course," Elizabeth's grin widened. "I guess it's time to leave. The Velvet Room is going to get quite steamy tonight."

"I'm sure it will," Musica replied. He honestly wondered if she would be thinking of him, and wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not.


	5. Pop Goes What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop goes what?

Pop goes what?

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 559

Characters: Elizabeth/Main

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 3

Summary: Musica loves leather.

Notes: Would you...eh no. There's a slight reference to "Silent Library." kink_bingo: leather/latex/rubber.

* * *

"I love the smell of leather," Musica said while he took a whiff of a large, treated leather tote bag. "It's impossible for me to describe, but I just love it. I guess it's like gasoline in a way." He shook his head. "Maybe that's not a good analogy."

"I never thought of leather that way," Elizabeth replied, picking up a wallet with 'genuine leather' engraved on it. "I never noticed any smells. Then again, I don't usually wear leather." She smiled, her eyes glittering like sunlit topaz. "Do you wear leather?"

"Actually, I do, but usually leather jackets or footwear, especially boots. Something like that."

"Do you plan on buying any leather?"

Musica looked at a rhinestone studded purse and thought of Yukari. He also saw a pair of brown leather boots and she entered his mind again. "Not now. Maybe after we finish our date."

"Do you know what leather is made of?" Elizabeth asked while eying a pair of black leather gloves.

"Animals." Musica chuckled. "Like cows and calves."

"Yes, these are made of calves." Elizabeth held the gloves in her own blue gloved hands. "A baby calf in fact. I can tell from the feel. I think it's untreated leather, and it gives the wearer a feeling that it was once alive." She looked at Musica. "Do you like that sort of thing?"

"I never thought about it, but one of my jackets is like that." Musica thought about how the jacket felt on it. "I remember it being very expensive, but worth every penny."

A loud pop silenced the both of them for about five seconds. They both looked to the source and saw someone's face covered in balloon pieces. He and his friends tried to stifle laughter while someone at the cashier's station looked stoically on. Musica realized that it was for a game show that involved humiliating feats and endurance challenges for a chance to win money. He didn't know or care if the team succeeded.

"Hmm...that's neat. I wonder what that felt like. Aren't balloons made of rubber? Or something like that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm pretty sure they're made of latex."

"Like condoms?"

Musica blushed. "Uhm, I don't know, but I always thought that balloons were made of latex."

"Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to have balloons pop all over your body?" Elizabeth stood with her arms clasped behind her back. "What if one popped on your nether regions?"

"I bet it would hurt."

"Maybe to you, it would, but some people might find it rather hot." Elizabeth giggled, then lowered her voice so only Musica could hear her. "I'd like to put a balloon right on my lower lips, then fill it with so much air that when it pops, the latex snaps right on my clit. Maybe I could blow one inside of me. Would the latex hit my precious spot? Would it hit my cervix?"

"Elizabeth..." Musica wanted her to shut up. "I don't think this is the place to talk about such things."

"You're right. I don't mean to embarrass you." She looked outside, at the cars driving past the store. "Why don't we 'peel some rubber' and leave?"

Musica wanted nothing more than a cold shower, but not because he felt the right kind of hot. "Yea, that's a great idea."


	6. A special kind of gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special kind of gun

A special kind of gun

Fandom: Persona 3

Type: Fanfic

Word Count: 552

Characters: Elizabeth

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Don't own Persona 3

Summary: Elizabeth wonders with a special sort of gun.

Notes: Oh House M.D., you are such a bad influence. This is probably the most"explicit" fic I have ever written. Not to mention the weirdest. kink_bingo: object penetration

* * *

I'm in your room now, Musica. You don't know this because you're away with friends. People from your world might consider this a boundary violation, but I'm sure you don't mind, especially since I'm sure you'll never find out anyway. I see your gun laying on your desk. Why would you do that, Musica? Don't you know that such a thing is dangerous? But, then again, it's a special kind of gun, isn't it? An "Evoker" that you put to your head and summon whatever Persona you want to summon.

Some call such a weapon "Elegant Steel", but others consider it little more than a tool for whatever purpose they wish to serve. I think it's whatever people want it to be. Your "Evoker" feels cool in my now gloveless hands. I like the feel of metal against flesh and I begin to wonder the way I sometimes do. What would I do with a gun like this?

I would sit on your bed, opening my coat just enough to see between my legs. I would leave my boots on because I like to glance at them while my feet kick and dig against the bed sheets. I would hold the gun in my hands, glancing at it silver color while I move it over my pubic hairs. I'd probably giggle a little bit as the cold metal touches tender flesh. I'd move it slowly down my vulva, shivering a little as click meets slick because I enjoy the sounds my sex makes. I'd stimulate my clit with the barrel, my mind's eyes traveling down my dark pink labia under my hairs, picturing the living button and the nerves beneath. They look and sound like electricity.

My hearts rapidly beats in my chest, I breathe deeply at the thought of it. I continue with my fantasy. It wouldn't take long before I insert the barrel inside of me, moving it in and out, slick, wet, harder than a penis, cold as winter snow. I would bite my lips to stifle any cries. I'd wrap my hands around the handle and thrust deep, making sure that the trigger presses against my clit. It wouldn't hurt, and even if it did, I wouldn't be deterred. Maybe this is weird, but I don't care. I like to narrow my eyes and use the gift of imagination. It helps. I'd narrow my eyes and picture the metal length inside of me, pushing against bluish/reddish muscles. I'd be close to my cervix, glancing up at the walnut sized bundle of exquisite pleasure, watching the Evoker glide against it. I would hear my heartbeat, my blood rushing through my body, my lungs filling with sweet air. Then, I'd return to my real eyes, almost crying out as a tiny waterfall burst from my vaginal lips.

I think of what would happen after that, licking my lips with the knowledge of my answer. My thumb would curl around the trigger. I'd lean against the wall, my boots buried in the sheets as the spiritual bullet pierces my womb and through me. Lilith would come out of me, an eager grin on her face while her pet snake embraced her. She'd join me. I know it.

My heart pounds against my chest now, and I can barely breathe. I need to leave. I need to change my panties.


	7. Persona 2 and 4

Notes: These two pieces of Persona aren't actually from Persona 3, but 4 and 2 as you will see quickly. These fics were written for a Dreamwidth challenge called "Porn Battle."

\--------

Masks, Persona 2, Jun/Tatsuya

We all wear masks all the time. I'm sure you must be aware of it, my dear Tatsuya, so I hope you understand why I always wear the one that hides my darkest secret. Even in bed with you, I wear that mask, but I wouldn't deceive you. Not willingly. I'm just afraid to show you the truth about me. I wish I weren't. I wish you would know what my intentions are. I only mean well, but I know that you wouldn't believe me, so I wear this mask while you enter me, embrace me, listen to the beat of my heart. I can assure you that my love is sincere and that no matter what happens, it will never die. I only hope that one day, the mask that I am forced to wear will die, and I can be myself again. Completely myself.

\--------

Shut up! Persona 4, Yosuke/Souji

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. They never said it, but they implied it with a lot of "Shhh..." sounds, and even then, Souji worried if others would hear them. Sure, both boys hid in a school supply closet, but the walls did little to muffle any sound.

"Shhh..." Yosuke whispered as he removed the jacket part of Souji's uniform.

"Shh..." Souji answered while he removed Yosuke's jacket.

"Gee, you sound like you have gas!" Yosuke muffled laughter before planting a kiss on his best friend's neck.

Souji tried not to laugh, but he failed. However, he managed to keep it as quiet as possible while Yosuke pushed him against a shelf full of stuff that fell on both boys.

The ice people in Pluto had to have heard the crash.

"Oh shit." Yosuke held Souji close. "Oh shit. Oh shit."

This time, Souji helplessly laughed out loud. "Who has gas now?"


	8. An excellent form of foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth talks about things like "anal douches". Musica wants to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for the dreamwidth community kink_bingo. This time, the kink in question is an enema. Not worksafe. As always, I call the main character, Musica.

Musica wanted to vanish. Not just from the mall Pharmacy, but from the entire world. Elizabeth did it again. Walked around, looked at things, talked about them, and imparted knowledge that Musics didn't know about, but didn't ask for. Usually, such a thing wasn't a big deal; not THAT big a deal at least, but today, things changed.

Elizabeth held a package above her head. She turned it over, to the side, treating it like a kid holding a Christmas present as a means of figuring out what was inside. Only in this case, the labels couldn't be more obvious if they flashed in neon lights. Anyone walking by could have easily seen what Elizabeth eye-balled. She must have assumed that no one saw anything because she saw fit to READ the labels.

"Ultimate Anal douche!"

"Rectal cleaning system!"

She smiled. "This is interesting." Elizabeth looked over at Musica, clearly oblivious to his red face and shifty eyed gaze. "An anal douche. Also known as an enema."

"Uhm, well, yea." Musica stammered.

"Sounds erotic." This time, Elizabeth whispered. Her eyes glittered like the store lights reflecting off plastic. "Think about it."

"I can't." Musica managed to reply.

"Oh, come on. You can at least try." Elizabeth finally put the "Ultimate Anal douche back where it belong. Only to pick up another one labeled "The Guyser". This one had a man who looked he just won the lottery plastered all over the cover. "He looks happy!" She put it back on the shelf before examining it further. "I can't say I blame him. His colon is nice and cleansed".

"Can we go somewhere else?" Musica asked.

"I'd love to. Let's visit the fountain." Elizabeth walked on ahead with Musica trailing behind her.

Nothing changed at the mall fountains. Water continued to splash out in many different directions, many the same sounds. Same stuff, different day. Some people threw in coins, but Elizabeth didn't bother to this time around. Instead, she looked at some of the liquid jets rising and falling in the air.

"Wouldn't you like to sit on one of those?" She asked, blinking with an innocence Musica knew she didn't actually have. "Can you imagine water shooting into your rectum?"

"Nope."

"I could. It's such an interesting contradiction, really." Elizabeth walked around Musica as if he turned into a classroom with her as the teacher. "You shoot something pure and clean inside of you. Then, you expel the contents of your intestines, creating filth all around you, but you are clean on the inside."

"Er, okay." Musica nodded, hoping that none of his friends decided to go shopping here.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "That's all you have to say?" She laughed. "Don't you think Ryoji would be interested? I hear that enemas are an excellent form of foreplay."

Musica couldn't think of anything to say except for "hell" and "no". He didn't say those words out loud. In fact, he didn't want to talk anymore. He just wanted the date to end right about, oh, now.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He managed to ask.

"Sure, I would love to!" Elizabeth replied. "But, first..." Elizabeth ran back into the pharmacy.

Musica truly hoped that she was buying an "anal douche" for herself and not as a "gift."


End file.
